<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conversations Between The Wrong People by Wordsdear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086162">Conversations Between The Wrong People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsdear/pseuds/Wordsdear'>Wordsdear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsdear/pseuds/Wordsdear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter in Water 7. The Straw Hats are getting ready to leave and Usopp still has not returned. Usopp and Zoro talk, both of them are not quite sure what to say. All they can hope is that it is enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conversations Between The Wrong People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened by accident really. Zoro had stepped out for some air, and ended up not quite being able to find his way back to their rooms at Galley-La. He was walking the canals looking for a familiar landmark or face, when he found one. </p><p>Still bandaged up, he knew that nose anywhere. Usopp. Walking down the side of the canal in the opposite direction. He was about twelve feet away, walking slow. Head turning taking in the sights and sounds around him, with a smile on his face. Like Luffy hadn't insisted on having someone stay in their room at all times just in case. Like he hadn't vanished after they burned the Merry. Like he had never left. Zoro was frozen in place, staring at him. When he was about six feet away, it happened. The sidewalk was only a few feet wide, there was no avoiding it. </p><p>Their eyes met. Usopp stopped with a jolt, almost getting pushed into the canal by the person behind him. He saw Usopp's round eyes widen, his head turn looking for a place to hide. So he decided to be nice, make it easier on him. He took a step closer and said.</p><p>"Hi Usopp"</p><p>Usopp just gaped at him. Zoro waited for a moment trying to see what the other would do. But Usopp had changed tactics, staring at the pavement as if it held the secret of those Ponoglyphs Robin obsessed over. Zoro waited a few more seconds and then made up his mind. If Usopp didn't want to talk to him, fine. He could play that game too. Zoro started walking again. He took a few step forwards, looked Usoo in the eye and said  "Bye Usopp" . Then he passed him, moving forward. </p><p>Usopp jolted, like he had been shocked by Enel again. He finally lifted his eyes from the ground and turning his head narrowed them at Zoro.</p><p>"So that's all I get? Bye Usopp?"</p><p>"I said Hi"</p><p>"I thought we were friends"</p><p>"So did I"</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment but Usopp blinked first and said </p><p>"Oimo and Kashi asked me to go with them you know"</p><p>Zoro opened his mouth to speak but Usopp wasn't done yet</p><p>"The giants from Enies Lobby I mean. They invited me to go to Elbaf with them"</p><p>A thousand things popped into Zoro's head. He said none of them. Instead he simply nodded his head and said "Giants, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah they think I am amazing. If I go with them I will be a brave warrior of the sea in no time"</p><p>There was something that Zoro had wanted to say to Usopp for awhile. Even before he left. But it was something Usopp needed to realize for himself. If he said it Usopp would never believe him. It wasn't really Zoro's style but maybe a less direct style would be best.</p><p>"That's what you've wanted since Little Garden right?".</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>Two giants fighting for 100 years over a forgotten quarrel. Real role models. And here was Usopp fighting Luffy, both hard headed enough to try and beat the record. Zoro wasn't going to let that happen. Giants be damned.</p><p>"Goals, dreams are good. Something to aim and work towards. No shortcuts"</p><p>Usopp frowned. "Oh yeah? Is that why you fought Mihawk the second you saw him? No shortcuts my ass"</p><p>Zoro huffed a little "I needed to know how big of a gap there was. See how far there was to go"</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>Zoro knew he thought it was an excuse. And it was. Zoro had fought Mihawk because he was there, his dream sailing into battle on a coffin. Some things you can't say no to. Somethings you don't know until you break yourself against them. Zoro needed to see what being the greatest swordsman in the world meant, how good you had to be. Maybe Usopp and Luffy were like that. They needed to clash to see what being captain meant. It wasn't just crowing your captainship to the world and adventuring. You needed to take responsibility, carry the weight.</p><p> That isn't what he wanted to talk to Usopp about though. He wanted something much simpler. So he said it as directly and as clearly as he could.</p><p>"You need a new goal"</p><p>Usopp let out a deep sigh "Oh yeah? I am too much of a coward to do it huh? Too weak?" He shook his head. "The giants have faith in me. I don't need this anymore. Bye Zoro"</p><p>Usopp moved to walk away but Zoro stepped in front, staring into his face.</p><p>"That isn't what I said"</p><p>"It is what you meant though, isn't it?"</p><p>Zoro didn't feel like going back and forth on what he did or didn't mean, he would rather just say it. It might be better for Usopp to realize it himself, but they didn't have that kind of time.</p><p>"The man who shot down the World Goverment's flag was a brave warrior of the sea if I ever saw one" why chase a goal you have already achieved? This self delusion meet pity party was just plain annoying.</p><p>Usopp's gaze had fallen down to the sidewalk again "That wasn't me" </p><p>It wasn't a lie. Usopp usually smiled when he lied, calling it out loud and proud. This was different. He really didn't think of Sniper King as himself. Sniper King was a braver version who said and did the things Usopp didn't think he could. Zoro was tempted to ask if they could just take him instead. But they needed Usopp. The man behind the mask, giving his all but convinced it wasn't good enough. </p><p>Zoro thought of Luffy listing off the things he needed his crew for as he fought Arlong. Saying he couldn't lie, that it was Usopp's role. It was one of the many bricks that had built this invisible wall around Usopp. To be fair Usopp had placed most of the bricks himself, but the crew had helped. A wall that had grown bigger and bigger before finally trapping him inside. With no air, only his own fears.</p><p>They had moved to the side out of the way of passersby. Zoro took a seat on the edge of the canal, his feet dangling above the water. He patted the cement beside him, indicating for Usopp to sit beside him. Usopp’s face paled a little and he began to look around again. Finally he took a deep breath and sat down beside Zoro. So Zoro began the only way he knew how. </p><p>"You're not the only one on the crew who doesn't think they're strong enough. You know that right?" </p><p>Usopp sighed "Yeah I know. I have talked about it with Nami before-" he waved his bandaged fingers around and winced "all this. And she has the climitact now"</p><p>"That you made"</p><p>"With her input. I couldn't do the stuff she does with that, even if I had it. And she is the navigator. We…….you guys need her"</p><p>We need you too. Is what Nami, Chopper and the Cook would say. Robin as well. Zoro wanted to. It would be the easiest thing in the world. It wouldn't be right though coming from Zoro. It was Luffy's job. It was between them. </p><p>"Do you know why I work out so much?"</p><p>Usopp blinked at the subject change but answered " 'Cause you are a meathead?"</p><p>Zoro glared at him. He was being serious. Usopp gulped and tried again. "To keep your muscles right? So you can be the greatest swordsman in the world"</p><p>Zoro shook his head and staring out at the passing boats said "So I can get stronger. I am still not strong enough"</p><p>Usopp opened his mouth to argue and stopped. They both thought the same thing. Mihawk, CP-9, the admirals, and whoever else the Marines could throw at them. There was always someone stronger. </p><p>Zoro had said his piece but there was one last thing he needed to get across.</p><p>"Luffy feels the same. It is why he came up with those new moves. So he wouldn't lose anyone. You and Luffy need to talk. No mask, face to face. He is waiting at Galley-La in our rooms. We leave tomorrow afternoon"</p><p>"The giants plan on leaving tonight"</p><p>A silence hung in the air. In the end it came down to choices. Which boat do you get on. It was a choice only Usopp could make. Zoro rose and looked down at Usopp who remained seated staring out at the canal. </p><p>“See you around Usopp”</p><p>Usopp opened and closed his mouth. Before finally saying "Bye Zoro. I have a lot to think about I guess.”</p><p>Zoro walked away. He did not look back. He would see Usopp again he knew it. He could feel it in his bones, in the weight of the swords he carried.</p><p>Zoro wasn't one to second guess  himself. You can't uncut something and you can't unsay something. But he couldn't help but wonder if he had said too much, or too little. Maybe it would have been better if Luffy had stumbled upon Usopp instead. But it had been Zoro. Hopefully it would be enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>